


Skam DC Season 1 Episode 1: I Do Not Believe That Any Person Could Ever Be Truly Alone

by bramgreenfeld, skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [2]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi, fanmade skam remake, it'll break away from the original storyline more in later chapters, its cool i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/bramgreenfeld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Willa Liu had expected her sophomore year to be much easier than freshman year. After all, she’s gotten it all figured out now - she has decent grades, a good boyfriend, and even an okay work ethic. It shouldn’t even matter that she doesn’t have a single friend. After all, it’s less drama that way.Right?





	1. Clip 1: A Dying World

MONDAY, OCTOBER 7TH, 2:56PM

BLACK SCREEN

JASPER (V.O.)

The world is ours.

A montage of clips appears on the screen, the videos taken from teenagers' Snapchat and Instagram accounts. The kids party, eat, and laugh, having thoughtless fun.

JASPER (V.O.)

They say that the earth is in our children's hands. They say that we are the future leaders. And yet, here we are. Laughing, partying, not giving a single thought to our future. Because why should we worry?

The joyful clips continue, but through them brief moments of conflict can be seen - fights, protests, news clips.

JASPER (V.O.)

We are teenagers. We have our whole lives ahead of us. Now is the time to have fun, to not have to fear, to plan out our lives before they truly begin. We dance like no one is watching, without threat hanging over our heads. As if there is no chance that we will be shot in our schools. As if hate crimes have not been growing increasingly prevalent in recent years. As if the earth is not being ruined by pollution and climate change. The world is ours. And we are inheriting a dying world.

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

The sound of cracking gum ends the montage, and we see the bored, annoyed face of NIA WESTON leaning against a brick wall outside of Buchanan High School. She is staring across the sidewalk at a picnic table where two teenagers, JASPER MARKOWITZ and WILLA LIU, are sitting. WILLA is avoiding eye-contact with NIA, but she obviously knows that she is looking.

JASPER

So, what did you think?

The focus moves to WILLA'S face.

WILLA

Oh, um, it was great. What did you get on it?

JASPER

Um, eighty-six.

WILLA

Really? I would have given it at least an A.

JASPER

Yeah, I think Ms. Weller hates me. She marked me off for repeating "The world is ours." I mean, come on. It was a stylistic choice.

WILLA

Nerd.

JASPER

But I'm your nerd.

The two lean in to kiss, but are interrupted by the sound of someone whistling. KAI LINWOOD leaps onto the picnic table behind them. WILLA and JASPER look at each other, amused and exasperated.

KAI

Not to interrupt, but...

He slams a piece of paper down onto the table.

KAI

Ninety-eight percent!

JASPER

Damn.

He picks up the paper, skimming it. KAI reaches out, punching WILLA'S shoulder.

KAI

What'd you get, Willa?

WILLA

Uh, ninety-two.

KAI

Awesome. I told you guys that sophomore year was going to be our year.

JASPER

Yeah, maybe it is now, but...

His voice fades out as the camera focuses on WILLA'S face as she spaces out, staring at something in the distance. Straight Shooter by Skylar Grey begins to play as the camera goes into slow-motion and focuses on a group of girls in field hockey uniforms walking past, including NIA, along with BROOKLYN CHANCE. In the background, KAI is also staring, only half paying attention to what JASPER is saying. NIA looks away from WILLA, and BROOKLYN glares.

JASPER

...have to keep our grades up or there's no way we'll get into good colleges - hey, are you okay?

He reaches out and grabs WILLA'S hand.

WILLA

Yeah, I just spaced out. What did you say?

JASPER doesn't look convinced.

JASPER

Hey, don't think about those girls. You didn't -

KAI taps JASPER'S shoulder, showing him his phone screen. JASPER groans.

JASPER

Sorry, babe, we've got to go.

WILLA

Where are you going?

KAI

Matt's place.

He kisses WILLA'S cheek, and WILLA smiles.

KAI

Bye, babe!

JASPER smacks his arm as he runs off. He leans down, kissing WILLA.

WILLA

Come over tonight, okay?

JASPER

Of course.

KAI (O.S.)

Jaz! You coming?

JASPER smiles at WILLA, then follows KAI off-screen. WILLA sits alone at the picnic table, students passing in front of her and behind her. She easily fades into the background.

WILLA notices that KAI has left his essay behind. She picks it up, turning it over. A sentence in the conclusion has been underlined in red ink - "I do not believe that any person could ever be truly alone." WILLA crumbles up the essay, standing up and walking away as Hypnotised by Years and Years begins to play. The camera focuses on the crumbled-up essay, the wind blowing it off of the table and blowing it behind WILLA as she walks away.


	2. Clip 2: Trust Me

MONDAY, OCTOBER 7TH, 8:46PM

INT. WILLA'S bedroom

The song continues as WILLA curls up on her bed, scrolling through her phone. Photos are stuck on the wall above the bed, many of them the same as those that were seen in the trailer. A bisexual pride flag hangs above the photos. A paper with a 68% written on the top in red ink can be seen on the nightstand.

WILLA is clicking through Snapchat. She first sees JASPER'S story, which shows a video of KAI trying and failing to play basketball from four hours ago. She then clicks on NIA'S story, which is a picture of her and BROOKLYN after field hockey practice. "Practice makes perfect," the caption says. WILLA'S finger hovers over the reply button before her phone begins vibrating with a FaceTime notification from KAI. She presses accept, and KAI appears on the screen.

KAI

Hey!

WILLA

I thought you were with Jasper.

KAI

(sarcastically)

Wow. What a nice greeting.

WILLA

Hi. I thought you were with Jasper.

KAI

No? Why would I be?

WILLA

Didn't you guys go to Matt's?

KAI

Yeah, that was hours ago, though.

WILLA

Oh. He hasn't been answering my texts, so...

A beat.

WILLA

Did you see Nia's Snapchat story?

KAI

(laughing)

God, yes. "Not to flex, but..."

WILLA

"But the field hockey team is DCPS champions, which means that we're better than you."

KAI

"Practice might make perfect, but we're already perfect!"

The two's laughter trails off after a moment, WILLA looking apprehensive.

KAI

That could've been you, you know.

WILLA shrugs.

WILLA

I'm kind of glad that it wasn't.

KAI

Are you?

WILLA doesn't respond, so after a moment, KAI speaks again.

KAI

Why don't you just talk to her? It's not like she'll attack you, or anything.

WILLA

You're being kind of hypocritical right now, you know?

KAI

I'm not -

WILLA's phone buzzes, and a text from JASPER <3 appears on the screen: "I'm outside"

WILLA

I have to go, Jasper is here.

KAI raises his eyebrows, grinning.

KAI

Ooh, enjoy yourselves.

WILLA rolls her eyes, disconnecting from Facetime as One by Ed Sheeran begins to play. She tosses her phone down onto her bed and gets up, walking out of the room. The camera follows her as she walks down the dimly-lit hallway and down the stairs towards the front door. She peers out the window before opening it. She greets JASPER with a kiss.

The camera cuts to the two of them kissing in WILLA'S bed. When they break apart, JASPER sees the essay on the nightstand.

JASPER

Hey, what's -

WILLA

Don't!

It's too late - JASPER has picked up the essay. He looks dismayed.

JASPER

I thought you said you got an A on this...

WILLA snatches the paper away. She stares at it for a moment, the camera focusing on the percentage at the top of the paper, before throwing it away.

WILLA

Well. I didn't.

JASPER

You don't have to lie about stuff like this, you know? No one cares about what grade you got on one essay.

WILLA

I care.

She lies down on the bed, and JASPER lies down next to her, facing her. She leans her head on his shoulder. For a moment, neither of them move or speak.

WILLA

Jasper?

JASPER

Hmm?

WILLA moves away from JASPER, facing him head-on.

WILLA

Why weren't you answering my texts earlier?

JASPER

Oh, did you text me? My phone died while I was at Matt's, and he didn't have a charger I could borrow. Sorry that I didn't respond.

WILLA

Kai said that you guys left Matt's place hours ago.

JASPER

Yeah? Kai left, I stayed.

JASPER moves closer to WILLA, their noses almost touching.

JASPER

Come on, don't you trust me?

WILLA stares at him seriously for a beat, then pokes him in the side, making him laugh.

JASPER

Stop! No, no!

WILLA continues tickling him, laughing. He eventually manages to stop her, pressing her down into the bed and kissing her again as La Di Da by Lennon Stella begins to play. The camera focuses on their phones, sitting together on the nightstand. JASPER'S phone vibrates, the screen turning on with an unreadable text message, but neither WILLA nor JASPER notice.


	3. Clip 3: School Spirit

WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 9TH, 12:41PM

The song continues over shots of students hanging out during lunch. Many students, pairs, trios, or larger groups, are dressed alike.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL LIBRARY

WILLA sits alone at a table with earbuds in her ears and a textbook open in front of her. Muffled voices can be heard, but nothing distinctive. An unseen figure taps on WILLA'S shoulder and she pulls the earbuds out of her ears. She looks up, seeing SAFIYYA BASHIR, a black girl wearing a gray hijab and denim jacket with various pins decorating it.

SAFIYYA

Sorry to interrupt, but can I sit here? Every other table is full.

WILLA

Oh. Yeah, of course.

SAFIYYA sits down and pulls out a notebook. WILLA returns to her textbook, and the two work in silence for a few moments. Muffled voices can be heard again, and WILLA looks up, looking past SAFIYYA towards the bookshelves. NIA and BROOKLYN come into focus, NIA wearing a red sweater which says "Netflix" and BROOKLYN wearing a blue sweater which says "Chill." The two are walking through the shelves, getting closer to WILLA. From behind the shelf, they can't see WILLA, but she can see them as well as hear them.

BROOKLYN

(muffled)

Seriously. I have no idea when the hell I'm going to find time to do my hair.

NIA

(muffled)

I know, right? You'd think that Coach would end practice early just once. I mean, it's fucking homecoming...

SAFIYYA

Hello?

WILLA blinks, focusing back on SAFIYYA, who is looking at her quizzically.

WILLA

Sorry. Um, I spaced out, I guess. What were you saying?

SAFIYYA

Just wondering if you were twinning with anyone.

WILLA

Twinning?

SAFIYYA

Yeah? Twinning as in Twin Day? Spirit Week?

WILLA

Oh. I don't really do Spirit Week.

SAFIYYA

Really? You don't have any school spirit at all?

WILLA

I'm saving it up for college.

SAFIYYA laughs.

SAFIYYA

I thought that you were on the field hockey team. They always go all out this week.

WILLA

How'd you know that?

SAFIYYA

I'm on Yearbook. I know everything.

WILLA hesitates for a moment, trying to think up a good lie.

WILLA

I had to quit the team this year. I have a really heavy courseload.

SAFIYYA

(sympathetically)

Oh. That sucks. Are you at least going to homecoming?

WILLA shrugs.

SAFIYYA

You should. High school might be short, and awkward, and kind of hell, but you have to at least try to make it fun.

(A beat)

Also, I'm doing the homecoming spread. I need some good shots.

WILLA nods, smiling just slightly.

WILLA

Okay. I'll try.

She and SAFIYYA smile at each other. NIA and BROOKLYN walk past, not even noticing WILLA, but WILLA looks down at her textbook anyway, trying desperately not to be seen.


	4. Clip 4: Good Surprise

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 10TH, 2:03PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL TRACK

The camera follows WILLA and JASPER, dressed in PE clothes, as they walk leisurely around the track.

JASPER

Hey, you've got something on your...

He gestures towards WILLA'S elbow. WILLA looks down to see that she's been slashed with blue sharpie.

WILLA

Ugh. Fucking freshman.

JASPER

Are they actually tagging people? Do we actually do that here?

WILLA shrugs, looking lost in thought.

JASPER

I'm not paying any attention to spirit week at all this year, honestly. I don't even know what our class color is.

WILLA

Not even homecoming?

JASPER laughs.

JASPER

No way. Not my thing.

WILLA tries to laugh along with him, but it feels forced. She looks down at the ground. JASPER notices.

JASPER

Hey.

He reaches out, grabbing her arm. She stops in her tracks.

JASPER

Do you want to go?

WILLA

It was just a thought...

JASPER

But do you want to?

Willa

Sort of.

JASPER

Why?

WILLA pulls away from him, the distance between them wider than before.

WILLA

Do I need a reason?

JASPER

No, of course not! It just surprised me, is all. You surprise me.

WILLA

Good surprise?

JASPER

Always.

They kiss quickly.

GYM TEACHER (O.S.)

Liu! Markowitz! Keep moving!

The two separate, JASPER awkwardly clearing his throat. They stare at each other for a moment before continuing to walk.

JASPER

Hey, do you want to get out of here?

CUT TO:

EXT. UNDER THE BLEACHERS

On the other side of a chain-link fence, students in gym clothes can be seen running past on the track. JASPER and WILLA walk past, ducking underneath the metal bleachers. KAI is already there, dressed in street clothes.

KAI

'Sup, bitches?

JASPER

Hey, bro.

The two bro-hug, WILLA standing back.

KAI

Ugh. You smell like the locker rooms.

JASPER

At least I'm actually getting my gym credit.

KAI

Whatever. I'm happy here.

He sits down on a metal folding chair left there, pulling JASPER onto his lap by his belt loops. JASPER doesn't fight him. WILLA leans against one of the poles.

JASPER

So. Homecoming?

KAI

Is that a proposal?

JASPER

Not for you, dickhead. For her.

WILLA

Wow, a proposal underneath the bleachers with dried gum over our heads? Romantic.

JASPER

Always the best for you.

WILLA

Are you sure that you want to go? I know you hate it.

JASPER

I won't hate it if I'm with you.

WILLA looks happier, as if a weight is coming off of her shoulders.

WILLA

Okay then. Wear a suit.

JASPER

I'll pick you up at eight.

KAI clears his throat, looking slightly embarrassed.

KAI

Um, eight on Friday? Is that when homecoming is?

WILLA

Should be, yeah.

KAI

Isn't that jazz band thing that Mr. Rodriguez wanted us to do on Friday? He specifically invited us to do it because he knew we weren't going to homecoming.

WILLA looks confused, as does JASPER at first, but then the realization dawns on him. He groans.

JASPER

Shit. I'm so sorry, Wills. I'd totally just ditch, but...

WILLA

(clearly upset)

No, it's okay.

She smiles, but it looks awkward.

WILLA

It was just an idea. You guys have a good time.

KAI still looks to be in good spirits, either oblivious to the tension between WILLA and JASPER or ignoring it.

KAI

Oh, we will.

He continues talking about the concert as JASPER and WILLA'S eyes meet.


	5. Clip 5: One Last Dance

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 11TH, 8:17PM

INT. WILLA'S BEDROOM

WILLA is in her bed wearing sweats, her hair wrapped up in a towel. Her laptop is on her lap, and an episode of Queer Eye can be heard playing, but she isn't paying attention, instead scrolling through her phone. She clicks on JASPER'S story, seeing pictures of him, KAI, and two previously unseen characters - AUGUST and CALLUM - at the jazz band concert. Their smiles and cheer contrast with WILLA'S bleak, lonely atmosphere. She then clicks onto BROOKLYN'S story, seeing a picture of her, NIA, and some other field hockey girls in short dresses singing along to a song on the way to homecoming.

A notification appears on the screen from Snapchat - "You have memories from one year ago today!" WILLA clicks on it. A picture of her, NIA, and BROOKLYN at homecoming one year ago appears. WILLA looks over towards her closet, which has the door open. Her dress from last year hangs on the door. She looks back at the picture, then at her laptop.

KARAMO

(from laptop)

When people build up walls, they end up keeping other people out. But they're also keeping themselves in.

Realization dawns on her. She slams the laptop shut and gets up, the camera lingering on the empty bed as Gravel to Tempo by Hayley Kiyoko begins to play.

WILLA takes the dress off of its hanger, putting it on. The zipper takes a moment to budge, but she eventually gets it to move. She puts on tights beneath it, slipping her feet into low heels.

She heads to the bathroom, putting an array of makeup, hair products, and contact solution on the counter. She trades her glasses for contacts, taking a moment to get them in. She puts her hair in a bun, leaving a few strands hanging down, and does her makeup, considering for a minute before applying black eyeliner to her eyes. She quietly sings along to the song playing in the background as she gets ready.

She checks her phone again - NIA and BROOKLYN have each posted on their Instagram stories. Her finger hovers over NIA'S story, but she decides against clicking on it at the last second. She carefully checks her reflection in the mirror, adjusting her dress before exiting.

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

Sweeping shots of the exterior of Buchanan High School, the same place where WILLA, JASPER, and KAI were sitting at the beginning of the episode, just after sunset.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL GYM

WILLA enters the gym, where 1999 by Charli XCX is playing, nearly invisible in the large crowd of students. She makes her way to the wall, leaning against the bleachers and surveying the crowds. She sees BROOKLYN and some other field hockey girls standing against an opposite wall, speaking to a blond girl. She looks away quickly, spotting NIA alone at the refreshments table. She hesitates, and then moves away from the wall.

The camera follows WILLA from behind as she shoves through the crowds of students. She sees SAFIYYA in the crowd and waves to her. Eventually she comes out at the other side, moving to stand next to NIA at the refreshments table. NIA gives no sign that she has seen her.

WILLA

(hesitantly)

You know you can't ignore me for forever, right?

NIA rolls her eyes, but still doesn't look at WILLA.

WILLA

Nia. Please say something.

NIA finally looks at WILLA.

NIA

Fine. You want me to say something?

She looks WILLA up and down.

NIA

I would have lost the eyeliner. You look like a slut. Well, more of a slut than usual.

WILLA looks dismayed, reaching up to touch her eyes. The song changes to Dancing With A Stranger by Sam Smith. BROOKLYN comes up to NIA and says something inaudible under her breath. She glares at WILLA, and then leads NIA away. WILLA stays standing by the refreshments table, shots of her looking disoriented.

HOLLY (O.S.)

Are you alright?

WILLA turns to face HOLLY ROJAS CASTILLO.

WILLA

Sorry, what did you say?

HOLLY

I asked if you're okay. You look kind of freaked out.

WILLA rubs at her eyes again.

WILLA

Oh - yeah, I'm fine. Thanks.

HOLLY looks out across the gym.

HOLLY

(sarcastically)

She seemed nice.

WILLA

Who?

HOLLY points at NIA, dancing with BROOKLYN and oblivious to the world.

HOLLY

Ignore her. You look good.

WILLA

(surprised)

Thank you.

HOLLY smiles softly, almost to herself.

HOLLY

I'm Holly Rojas. I just moved here.

WILLA

I'm Willa Liu. I've always lived here.

HOLLY

So you -

Her phone vibrates, and she looks down at it, looking annoyed.

HOLLY

Ugh. Sorry, I've got to go, my...brother wants me for something. See you in class?

WILLA

See you -

But HOLLY has already left. WILLA stares at the place where she once was before turning in the opposite direction and leaving.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

WILLA is walking down the hallway towards the front entrance when a sobbing sound can be heard. She looks to her left, towards the girls' bathroom, where the door is open. She moves to stand in the door frame.

WILLA

Hello?

There is no response, just another sobbing sound. Someone in one of the stalls picks up their feet, trying not to be seen.

WILLA

I know you're there. I won't come in, I just - are you okay? Do you want me to get someone? A friend, maybe?

There is a shuffling noise from inside the stall.

KEIRA

Um, could you maybe get Theo?

WILLA

Theo?

KEIRA

Yeah.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL GYM

I've Been Waiting by Lil Peep plays as WILLA makes her way through the gym yet again. She can be seen talking to people, inaudible over the music. Eventually, she is pointed towards a boy hanging out with his friends towards the center of the room - THEO RIVERA. She has a brief conversation with him, THEO looking concerned as she leads him out of the gym.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL BATHROOM

WILLA and THEO arrive in the bathroom. KEIRA BRIGHT has come out of the stall, accompanied by another girl with short bright pink hair - THEODORA ‘THEO’ FINCH. The two are engrossed in a conversation.

KEIRA

It was like I was being...I don’t know, persecuted? Persecuted for being myself.

THEODORA pats her shoulder awkwardly.

THEODORA

Hey. There’s nothing wrong with you, and if those girls think so, then they can -

She sees THEO and WILLA.

THEODORA

Uh, hi.

WILLA

Hi. Sorry to interrupt, but I got Theo.

THEO waves.

THEO

Hey there. Is everything okay here, or...?

KEIRA

Um, yeah, everything’s great!

(to WILLA)

_This_ is Theo.

She gestures to THEODORA. WILLA looks apologetic, but THEO speaks before she gets a chance to.

THEO

No way, are you also Theo?

THEODORA

Yeah! Well, technically Theodora, but who would call themselves Theodora?

THEO

Yo, we’re name twins!

THEODORA

Name twins!

The two hug. WILLA stands apart from them, looking awkward. She makes eye contact with KEIRA for a moment as THEO and THEODORA continue to talk. WILLA turns away, leaving the bathroom.

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

WILLA exits the school. After a moment, THEO follows her.

THEO

Hey!

WILLA turns around to face him.

THEO

What was that about?

WILLA

Nothing. I made a mistake. Forget that it even happened.

THEO looks unsure, but drops it.

THEO

So...are you just going to leave?

WILLA

Yeah, I guess so.

THEO

Come on, already? The dance only just started.

WILLA

I'm not the biggest fan of dances.

THEO

Aren't you friends with Nia and Brooklyn and those girls? Why aren't you hanging out with them?

WILLA shrugs, crossing her arms over her chest as if she is trying to make herself smaller. THEO holds out his hand to her.

THEO

Come on. One last dance.

WILLA smiles slightly, but shakes her head.

WILLA

I'll see you Monday.

THEO smiles back at her.

THEO

You know Monday's a holiday, right?

WILLA

I'll see you Tuesday, then.

THEO

Not if I see you first.

THEO waves, and then walks back into the building. WILLA watches him go, then goes over to the picnic table where she was sitting with JASPER and KAI at the beginning of the episode. She sits down in the same place she did then, now in the dark and alone, as Out of Love by Alessia Cara begins to play.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS SONG CONTINUES.


End file.
